1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power and data distribution systems. More specifically, the present invention offers a portable, efficient solution to setting up and operating a lighting system or intelligent lighting system commonly used in a live show. Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to entertainment technology systems and in particular, to truss systems necessary to install and support entertainment systems including but not restricted to lighting, sound, video and scenic equipment in entertainment environments such as arenas, convention centers, hotel ballrooms, theatres, concert halls, stadiums and churches.
2. Description of the Related Art
The truss management system is designed to save time in the rigging of live entertainment shows ranging from the smallest of local school productions to the famous bands touring world with large and elaborate stage setups. The truss management system further addresses the issues of cable management, power and data distribution, a modular framework for distribution and a system that allows rapid adjustment to the changes different pieces of gear require regarding power and data connections.
The prior art includes plans for lighting systems as well as a variety of methods for simplifying the procedures associated with setting up and tearing down stages. This power and data distribution system is designed to improve an area of theatrical and musical touring shows that currently experiences a severe lack of efficiency. In its current format, when a show arrives at a venue an inefficient labor intensive, and time-consuming sequence of events occurs. Chain motors are hung, trusses are rigged to chain motors, rolling road cases with lighting in them are moved near the truss, lights are unpacked and secured to trusses, power cable (most commonly socapex cable) is run from one end of the truss and distributed to the lights, data cable is run from the end of the truss sequentially from light to light, and all excess cabling is coiled and taped to the truss to prevent falling while in the air.
The process requires skilled technicians at all stages including connecting and securing the trusses, rigging the entertainment technology equipment, and installing and securing the power and data cables. A fault in any of these areas such as an incorrectly tightened fastener or badly secured cable could create a potential safety hazard. Many of the entertainment truss support systems currently used in production applications are of a cumbersome and labor intensive nature, requiring the use of hand tools and skilled labor to assemble using conventional fasteners such as nuts and bolts or pins.
The inefficiency is primarily in two main areas. Much manpower is wasted to hang each individual light, move road cases as they are emptied, and then proceed to run power and data cabling. The second inefficiency is the use of long power lines, generally ranging between 50 and 150 feet, being pulled from one travel case to the needed location with the excess length being pulled from the travel case, coiled in a stack of socapex with cardboard dividers, only to be uncoiled at the end of the show and then recoiled back into their respective road cases. This same sequence applies to the data cables as well. The disclosed embodiments make the setup, tear down, and repair of these lighting systems by using power and data modules housed in boxes connected to the trusses, thus avoiding many of the above mentioned steps.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,665 to Hoyer which describes a modular stage light system. The '665 patent recognizes rampant problems associated with setting up and tearing down stage lights associated with theatrical and musical production. The '665 patent describes a system which uses trusses each with a plurality of stage lights. However, the '665 patent lacks the advantages of the present invention because the '665 patent requires complex electronics amounting to computers within each truss and lacks the flexibility of the present invention. The '665 patent offers a potential solution to the speed of tear down and set up, but can not be accomplished at such a low cost as the present invention nor can it be used as easily as the modular power and data distribution methods taught by the present invention.
A second attempt at resolving problems associated with setting up and tearing down stages with complicated lighting systems is disclosed by U.S. Pat. App. 2009/0173033A1. The '033 application teaches a folding truss system with integrated entertainment technology equipment. The '033 application lacks the flexibility of the module based power and data distribution utilized by the present invention. Further, the '033 patent application requires equipment to be permanently or semi-permanently placed in a truss. A noticeable advantage of the presently disclosed invention is that it is both portable and flexible and may be used in a variety of truss formations and may be easily transported.
Other attempts have been made to improve these systems by transporting the truss sections with their entertainment technology equipment pre-installed such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,336 to Richardson. These pre-installed trusses are designed so that they can drop down or otherwise fold into their operating positions. However, these trussing systems must still be assembled on site from individual separate sections of truss.
The prior art further includes U.S. Patent Application US2009/0201687A1 by Calleja for a simplified truss assembly and lighting track interconnection which discloses methods for putting necessary cables in powered truss chords. One shortcoming of the '687 application is the ability for quick and easy repair which the present invention addresses through its use of interchangeable modules which deliver power and data throughout the truss management system.
The present invention integrates all the necessary power cable, data cable, and appropriate adapters into a single unit which resides within each truss. The trusses are linked together via power and data tails at the end of each truss which continue the power and data chain down the line of truss until it has reached its destination.
One advantage present in the presently disclosed embodiment is the invention's use of modular data distribution. An intelligent light must have a way to receive data that tells it what to do as well as have a way to pass data through its wiring and out to the next light in line. The problem often encountered in these situations is that different lights require different data connectors to receive and send the necessary data. While there are a limited number of variations for this connection, any variations always lead to the need for extra gear to be placed in line to compensate for it. Often this happens by way of an adapter.
Further advantages, objects, and features of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon consideration of the following described exemplary embodiments and corresponding drawings.